This invention relates generally to firearms and more particularly to an apparatus and method for actuating a slide of a semi-automatic pistol.
Firearms come in many types and sizes with each being utilized for specific tasks. One example of a firearm is a handgun. Handguns are typically used by law enforcement as well as non-law enforcement individuals for self-defense and/or target practice due to the size and ease of carry. Handguns come in single-shot, revolver, and semi-automatic configurations. While single-shot and revolver type handguns are relatively easy to operate, some semi-automatic configurations can be difficult due to the type of action utilized.
Semi-automatic pistols use a slide mechanism to “cock” or load the pistol with ammunition in its chamber. The slide mechanism is spring-loaded and requires a user to grasp the slide mechanism and actuate or pull/push backward towards the user. As the slide mechanism is pulled back, ammunition is removed from a magazine and loaded into the chamber. Additionally, pulling the slide mechanism also sets the firing pin to allow a user to pull a trigger and strike the ammunition, thereby causing a projectile of the ammunition to speed down a barrel of the pistol, exit the barrel, and enter a target. In the case of a jam or malfunction, pulling the slide mechanism can aid in ejecting the jammed ammunition out an ejection port of the semi-automatic pistol.
The slide mechanism of semi-automatic pistols can often be difficult to actuate due to many factors. For example, the slide mechanism may have a smooth finish that is difficult to grip, may be too narrow to provide a user with enough surface area to grip, may have a stiff spring that makes it difficult to slide, and/or any combination of factors. As a result, users often struggle with loading ammunition into a chamber of a semi-automatic pistol. This becomes especially troublesome when users use the semi-automatic pistol for personal protection and time is of the essence.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus and method that permits a user to actuate a slide mechanism of a semi-auto pistol quickly and easily.